


The Trouble With School

by ParkerCuddles



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Foster Care AU, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerCuddles/pseuds/ParkerCuddles
Summary: Inspired by one of @agib ‘s foster care AU tropes in which Peter and Harley experience their first day of school after being adopted!





	The Trouble With School

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Svn_f1ower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svn_f1ower/gifts).



> It’s been forever! Anyway, this was inspired by @agib ‘s Foster Care AU on tumblr, so full ideas go to her! Everything she writes is absolutely amazing, especially this AU.

Tony knew the morning Peter and Harley started school would be anxiety ridden. However, he wasn’t exactly expecting it to be just as anxiety ridden as it turned out to be. 

Peter had crawled into his bed early that morning with teary eyes, hiding himself as much as he could before they had to get up. Harley had come in not long after looking for his brother, and frowned in sympathy when he realized where he was. He’d rubbed Peter’s back in hopes of helping to calm him down, and all Peter could do was choke back sobs, though he knew he wouldn’t be scolded for showing his emotions. 

Eventually the three had to leave the bed, and Harley got ready alongside Peter as Tony cooked breakfast. Upon arriving at the table, Peter was still scrubbing the last of his tears away, effectively breaking Tony’s heart. 

“It’s okay to be scared,” Tony reminded as he grabbed Peter’s hand from beside him at the table. The boy had been practically choking on his pancakes as he tried to swallow those and his tears down, and the other two at the table could hardly stand it. 

Tony could see Harley concealing his shaking as well, and made a note to check on him once he had a chance. The opportunity arrived when Peter went to the bathroom to clean his face before leaving, and as soon as he was out of earshot, Tony pulled his older son into a hug. The boy was stiff at first, having always been a bit more prickly than Peter, but eventually, he melted into it. 

“You’re allowed to be scared, too, you know. You don’t always have to act tough for Peter.” 

Harley sighed as his back was rubbed. “He’s my little brother; it’s my job to make sure he’s okay.” 

“And it’s my job to make sure you’re both okay.” Tony looked Harley in the eyes. “You are just as much allowed to be anxious as he is. I know Peter’s younger, but you’re both going through the same thing here. I won’t push you, but if you need a hand to squeeze or a shoulder to cry on, I’m here.” 

Harley smiled. One of the things he loved about his adoptive father most was his ability to understand that he didn’t want to be pushed or coerced. He was always willing to listen, even when Harley wasn’t willing to talk. 

As soon as Peter rejoined the pair, they were out the door, Tony driving them to hopefully ease some of the anxiety the two were feeling. They’d grown close to Happy, but Tony knew it would be easier for the boys to open up if they weren’t surrounded by anyone less than fully trusted. 

The drive to Midtown High was tense, Harley and Peter huddled together in the backseat, much like they had been at the orphanage when Tony had met them. It was hard to witness the two crawling back into their shells. It was even harder to think about it being his fault, because even though he knew the kids had to attend school, it didn’t make it any easier to be the one making them. 

Once they’d arrived, Tony turned around in his seat to see his kids, tears returning to Peter’s eyes once again. 

“Everything alright back here?” he asked, and the only response he got was a frown from Harley. 

“Pete, you doing okay?” 

Peter’s reply was watery. “I’m scared.”

Tony thought of a solution. “Would it be better if I walked you guys in?” 

The two perked up at that, Peter more so than Harley, which was an effect of Harley always trying to assert himself as independent. 

Peter nodded, so Tony got out of his car and opened the backdoor, the teenagers crawling out slowly.

Tony walked between the brothers, one arm around Peter’s shoulders, rubbing his shoulder blade, to hopefully ease some tension. He could feel the boy’s shoulders almost relaxed until they opened the doors to Midtown High, the tension immediately returning. 

“I don’t wanna do this,” Peter whimpered, and Tony sighed. “I wish you didn’t have to buddy. I’m so sorry, but you’re gonna get to learn and make all kinds of new friends. I know you’ll do amazing.” 

Peter’s bottom lip wobbled. “And I’ll be here too,” Harley cut in. “Even if we don’t have classes together, I’ll still be here all day, and we’ll see each other at lunch. I’ll even walk you to your classes!”

Peter bit his lip as he considered the situation. Eventually, he nodded, and Tony led them to the front office they’d visited the week before. 

Upon entering, they were met with the principal, Mr. Morita, and a heavy set kid Tony hadn’t met the previous visit, but knew the purpose of. 

“Mr. Stark, good to see you again!” Mr. Morita exclaimed, holding out a hand to shake Tony’s. “And you boys, as well.” He motioned to Harley and Peter. 

“So here’s how today’s going to go,” the principal began explaining. “I’ve got your schedules here, so you’ll go to your classes throughout the day. If there’s any changes that need to be made, I can be reached by email.” He paused, letting the family absorb the information. 

“Now, this here, is Ned,” Morita further explained, gesturing to the boy who’d remained seated. “Peter, he will be your guide today, and any other day you need one.” 

Peter’s eyes widened. He’d have to talk to someone? So soon? 

“Hey, Peter! I’m Ned!” 

Peter panicked and looked up at Tony with wide eyes. 

“Say hi, bud,” Tony murmured, and as much as he knew it was a very juvenile action on Peter’s end, he also knew how bad his social anxiety was, and the only other kids he’d ever been around hadn’t been very nice. 

“Hi,” he squeaked out, lip held between his teeth. 

“He’s shy,” Tony supplied, offering a smile, the smile widening when Ned told him, “It’s alright, Mr. Stark! Mr. Morita told me plenty about Peter; hopefully we can be good friends!” 

Tony looked at his son expectantly. Peter could use a good friend; that’s what Ned was intended for. His sons didn’t know, but he’d held a separate meeting with their principal, one where he’d explained a little bit of the boys’ situation. It had been decided that a “guide” would be provided for Peter, one of Midtown’s brightest, but also friendliest, students. 

Tony was glad Ned had been chosen. 

All too soon, it was time to say goodbye, the bell for first period finally ringing. Peter has squeaked yet again and thrown himself into Tony’s arms, only shedding a tear or two before letting go and allowing his brother to get a hug in as well before they were led away by Ned. He watched as his sons parted down the hallway, Harley on his own and Peter close to Ned’s side. 

He prayed to every god things would be okay. 

\+ 

Tony’s prayers had been answered. 

He’d arrived at the school expecting to see two glum boys as much as he didn’t want to, and instead laid his eyes upon Peter and Harley laughing alongside Ned and another boy. He could see the two were still slightly reserved, but a friend on the first day? For both of them? 

Tony would take any win he could get. He smiled as the boy’s noticed his car and waved their goodbyes, running over and getting into the backseat, holding almost none of the tension from that morning. 

“Dad, I’m in advanced chemistry! And me and Ned are friends! ” Peter exclaimed

Tony nearly froze as Peter called him dad, considering he’d only done it a handful of times, but he knew freezing would only give Peter the impression he was upset, so he acted as normal as possible. 

“That’s great, Petey!”

“Yeah, and I’m in honors language; I love it!” Harley threw in, Tony smiling as he responded to the boy. 

The rest of the car ride was filled with chatting, the three going on and on about their day, Tony letting the boys take up most of the conversation. He’d hoped he’d made the right decision in sending the boys off to school.

That night, when Peter murmured a soft, “Thank you,” he knew he had.


End file.
